No explanation
by clarissam
Summary: "One touch that changed their lives… forever." Life is all about moments, what if one of them changed Emma's and Regina's life entirely. Swan Queen AU. Magic babies. Fluff.


"Mary Margaret?" Emma said, approaching the black-haired woman.

"Oh, Emma," the brunette answered looking at her grown up daughter.

The blonde was wearing a tentative smile as she closed hesitantly the distance between them. "Can I talk with you for a second?" She asked quietly.

"Oh… Of course, what's going on Emma?" Mary could see the nervousness in her daughter's movements.

"Regina is pregnant." Emma said hesitantly to Mary Margaret. She still didn't know how she should address her birth mother. It would be disconcerting to call her 'mom' because they were about the same age, so Emma decided to stick with Snow White's cursed name.

"What?" Mary's eyes winded at her daughter's words. Talking about her former stepmother' sexual life was an uncomfortable situation. "I didn't know that she had someone."

"Well she hadn't..." Emma tried to explain a little bit sheepishly. "It is a bit more complicated. You'll see… I touched her." Her eyes fell down to the floor.

Mary's eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Emma, I think I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Her voice trailed off slightly as she put the pieces together, however, she stayed silent waiting for her daughter to go on.

Emma sighed heavily before she managed to say the following sentence out loud. "It's my child," the confession was nothing more than a quiet whisper.

Snow White's face contorted in pure shock. She gasped surprised at her daughter words.

"How…?" Mary was looking at Emma waiting for some further explanation that didn't come.

They stood in silent for a moment, both considering the situation, when Emma finally spoke.

"I have no rational explanation for this, and since magic have been in Storybrooke… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to leave her. I want to be a part of this child's life since the day it's born. I lost much time with Henry, ten long years of his life, and I'm not going to make the same mistake again with this baby," she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

Mary nodded at her daughter's words. If someone understood how it felt to be unable to raise her own child, it was her. She glanced at Emma reassuringly.

"I wanted to ask…" The blonde woman stopped at her words uncertain whether she should ask Mary for such a thing. "I've been wondering if you would like to help me." She chocked the words out. "I know nothing about children and honestly I'm freaking out. Besides you're technically this child's grandmother." She added vividly.

A soft smile appeared on Mary's face. She took Emma's hands in her own squeezing them lightly. "I would like that. I would like spending more time with you."

Emma smiled back at her mother. Maybe she could finally have the family she always dreamed of.

* * *

"When you said that you'd stay for this child, I didn't really believe you," Regina uttered in a soft voice. "And here we are now," she said, looking at the apple tree in the middle of their garden. She couldn't suppress the smile appearing on her face while watching how her little girl played hide and seek with her older brother.

Their daughter was five years old now, and Emma had been there for her since they found out about her magic pregnancy. Not leaving the brunette alone, even for a moment.

"I wanted to be a part of this child's life," Emma locked her eyes with Regina's, admiring her wife's beautiful gaze. "As much as I wanted to be a part of yours." Emma smiled as the other woman's face light up at her words.

"You have no idea how incredibly grateful I am that you stayed," Regina shifted her gaze again to the pair playing around the garden. Their daughter's long, hazelnut brown hair was flying around her little oval-shaped face. The little girl's eyes cached her mother's glance and almost immediately she rushed towards the two women sitting on the porch, Henry following right behind her.

"Mommy!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully as she wrapped her small fingers around Regina's rounded belly. "Can I talk to the baby? Do you think he'll hear me?"

"There's no harm in trying, Elena," Emma answered to their little girl's question with a wide smile on her face. She felt like she couldn't be any happier. Once and for all, they had everything they had ever wanted. Both of them.

"Hi baby," Elena said lovingly to Regina's stomach. "I'm your big sister and I'm going to protect you," she uttered proudly, before her tummy started rumbling loudly demanding food.

"Okeey, I think it's time for dinner. Go and wash your hands before eating, Pumpkin. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen and then you'll help use prepare everything, ok?" Regina said smiling and brushing her daughter's soft hair.

Emma stood up and took Elena's hand. "Come on, baby," she turned to look at Regina and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before following to the house.

"Alright mom, let's go," Henry extended his hand toward his pregnant mother, but she gasped at him watching carefully his moves.

"What do you think you're doing?" She finally asked, amusement dripping in her voice.

"Well, you're six months now, I thought you could use some help," he replied a little sheepishly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Regina scoffed playfully and took the hand he offered her. She grinned and placed a soft kiss to his forehead as she got up. "Thank you, honey." Henry returned the smile as they walked toward the house.


End file.
